


A Song to Sing

by kuyatyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mamma mia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyatyong/pseuds/kuyatyong
Summary: On the picturesque island of Jeju, Lee Donghyuck dreams of a perfect wedding.The problem? He’s afraid to leave his father Taeyong all alone when the man had given up everything to raise him. Donghyuck decided to take matters into his own hands and find someone to look after him. Taking a look at his father’s old songs, he discovers three possible lovers: Jaehyun, Johnny and Dongyoung.





	1. Honey, Honey

“Hurry up, you two! I’m getting married!”

Lee Donghyuck stood at the airport terminal, hip cocked out, in a white shirt, khakis and - of course - the glittering band around his ring finger.

“Can you say that any louder?” Renjun grumbled, still in the suit he wore in the presentation he had that morning. He looked tired, leaning against the pile of items beside him. It was as though The Wedding (as Donghyuck referred to it as) would take place for a whole week instead of simply that weekend. “I think there’s some people in China who aren’t aware of your wedding.”

“Hyuckie!” Jaemin squealed. Donghyuck barely had time to blink before Jaemin launched himself into his arms, dropping his bags to the floor with a loud thud. If people hadn’t been looking before, they certainly were now. Jaemin doesn’t exactly blend in with the crowd with his shock of pink hair. Donghyuck vaguely registered the smell of coffee before Jaemin wrenched back, grabbing at his hand and peering at his fingers eagerly.

“Wow,” Renjun whistled, coming to stand beside them. “Would you look at that?.”

Donghyuck preened, angling his hand just to the right, where the early afternoon light would catch ever so lightly on the planes of the diamond studs around the band. Mark, his fiance, has excellent taste. Evidently, since he’s marrying Donghyuck but still -

“I want one!” Jaemin whined at the sight of his engagement ring.

“Jeno hasn’t made a move yet?” Donghyuck frowned. Jeno and Jaemin had been dating for as long as he had known Mark. They were the kind of couple that made heaven and hell conspire together so that their paths could meet.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Probably because he knows you would kill him if he dares to upstage your wedding with his proposal.”

“And at least you have a boyfriend!” He scoffed, turning to cuff Jaemin around the neck. Jaemin yelped, scuffling to break his hold on him. Renjun pointedly ignored his squawks of protest, sighing dramatically. “At this point, I’ll probably be thirty before I meet someone.”

Donghyuck hummed, looking over the arrival times listing on a nearby screen. His stomach flipped as his eyes caught on the glowing red letters on the arrivals board.   
  


**Origin:** Seoul (GMP)

 **Flight:** DY 0901

 **Arrival:** 14:05

 

 **Origin:** Busan (PUS)

 **Flight** : JH 517

 **Arrival:** 18:25

 

 **Origin:** Shanghai (PVG)

 **Flight:** SJ 311

 **Arrival:** 18:45

  


“- going to grow up and become a spinster.” Renjun moaned. “I’m smart, cute, funny - how could this happen? Why can’t anyone see that I’m a catch?”

Jaemin wheezed as he finally broke Renjun’s hold around his neck, face ashen as he gasped for air. He rested his palms on his thighs, panting as he glared at Renjun. “Maybe because they can’t see past the violence,”

“When am I ever going to meet someone?” Renjun groaned.

“Well, you’re definitely meeting someone this weekend.” Donghyuck said hurriedly, gathering their bags and shoving them into their arms. He began herding them out of the airport, looking around for any of the local tour guides. He couldn’t risk any of them possibly overhearing their conversation and going off to tattle to his father.

“Really?” Renjun’s face brightened. “Any … young, attractive guests of independent means?”

“Well,” Donghyuck winced, dragging them to the sky blue convertible parked near the gates. He grabbed their bags, carelessly dumping them over the back seats. Turning to them, Donghyuck smiled nervously. “Not exactly?”

“What do you mean -”

“What are you -”

Renjun and Jaemin began speaking at the same time.

Donghyuck took a deep breath, looking around one last time for any well-wishing locals, before opening the passenger seat and shoving both of his friends in. Renjun squealed sharply as he landed gracelessly on the creamy white upholstery. Jaemin fared better, landing on Renjun.

“What the hell?” Jaemin grumbled as they tried to untangle their limbs from one another. Donghyuck entered the car, eyes glimmering maniacally.

“Okay,” He said, cutting off Renjun and Jaemin’s complaints with a wave of his hand. They shared a confused look before turning to Donghyuck. He inhaled once again, before turning to face his friends. “How would you feel about meeting dad’s new boyfriend this weekend?”

Renjun’s eyes widened, mouth dropping in such a comical expression of shock that Donghyuck felt some of his nerves disappear.

“ _Taeyong’s seeing someone?!?_ ” Jaemin screeched.

“Quiet!” Donghyuck hissed, shooting a hand out to cover Jaemin’s mouth.

“When?” Renjun whispered eagerly. “How? Who?”

Once he was sure that Jaemin wouldn’t run his mouth off again, Donghyuck leaned back, turning on the ignition. “Dad’s actually not seeing anyone. Not exactly.” He looked at his friends with a nervous, crooked smile. “Not … yet?”

“ _Yet_?” Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you know how Mark and I plan to travel for a few years after the wedding?” Donghyuck started as they drove away from Jeju International Airport. The sun was high on the sky as they travelled through the streets.

At their nods, Donghyuck sighed, “You guys know that I’ve wanted to travel since … forever. It’s always been my dream. Mark and I’s dream.”

“But, I look at my dad,” He bit his lip. “And I feel guilty. Dad gave up _everything_ to stay in Jeju and raise me. He’s supportive about the wedding and about our travelling, but I can’t help but feel guilty, you know?”

At his friends’ somber nods, Donghyuck barreled on. “I’ve never had to work on anything other than school my entire life because it’s my dad who had been shouldering the burden all this time. He’s worked like a Trojan at the Homestay, just to keep up with our expenses and I can’t just leave him.”

“He’s never had a life outside me, outside the business, for the past fourteen years.” Donghyuck ranted. “He always takes care of me, of other people, but he doesn’t know self care for shit. I love him, but the old man doesn’t know how to take care of himself.”

“Taeyong doesn’t like you worrying about him,” Renjun reminded him, but his eyes too were concerned.  

“He also doesn’t like being called old,” Donghyuck fumed.

Jaemin sighed, reaching over to flick the switch to put down the roof once they reached the open roads. “I’m guessing you have a scheme?”

“Why do you have to say ‘scheme’?” He turned to him, affronted. Jaemin shrugged, stretching back to soak up the warm Jeju light. “‘Scheme’ implies that I’m planning something horrible.”

“Aren’t you?” Renjun eyed him suspiciously.

“Aren’t I what?”

Jaemin cracked an eye open. “Planning something horrible.”

“I am _not,”_ Donghyuck protested. Jaemin and Renjun stare at him with disbelieving eyes. The sound of waves became more and more prominent as they drove closer to the beach. Donghyuck kept his eyes resolutely on the road as they pass more and more tourists.

“ _Really_?” Renjun drawled, clearly unimpressed.

“Really.”

A beat.

“I mean,” Wincing, Donghyuck took the turn off the main road leading to a more secluded beach. This area had more locals than tourists, and Donghyuck smiled at a couple of them as he drove towards his home at the very corner of the area’s main drag, just beside the cliff where he planned on marrying Mark come Sunday afternoon. “It's not _horrible_?”

Jaemin tutted, “What did you do this time?”

“I just thought -” Donghyuck started saying when both of his friends groaned.

“Oh, here he goes …” Renjun mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stared up at the clear blue sky.

Jaemin muttered, “I didn’t drink enough for this.”

“What? I haven’t said anything yet!” Donghyuck said, scandalized.

“Hyuckie,” Jaemin said plainly as the convertible rumbled to a stop. He turned to look at him with such an abject expression of exasperation that Donghyuck had to blink to make sure that he wasn’t seeing his dad. “I say this with utmost love for you, but nothing you say after ‘I just thought’ ever goes well for us,”

“What? When?” Donghyuck demanded.

“Many, many times.” Renjun deadpanned.

“Too many,” Jaemin pulled a face. “‘ _I just thought that it would be funny,’_ ”

“Hey -”

 _“I just thought that he’ll be okay with it,_ ” Renjun threw a dirty look at him. “Don’t you dare think that I forgot what happened in Osaka.”

“But -”

“Don’t,” Renjun held up a hand.

Jaemin quipped, “Don’t try it, satan.”

“This is different!” Donghyuck insisted. He looked at the Homestay, which was still open for business despite his dad overlooking the entire wedding. He doesn’t think that he had ever seen him so tired. And that was saying something.

Hopefully, though, it would change soon.

“Oh, where have I ever heard _that_ before?” Renjun sneered. Donghyuck made a mental note to introduce him to Mark’s fraternity buddy Lucas during the reception.

“In Osaka,” Jaemin snickered.

“We don’t speak of Osaka,” Renjun said dryly.

“Well, speaking of unspeakables,” Donghyuck started, looking at where his dad was sweeping the courtyard, chatting brightly with a couple of guests. He got out of the car, ducking as he made his way towards the edge of the forest.

“Come on,”  He hissed. “I’ve got to tell you the plan.”

“What about our things?” Renjun complained as Jaemin dragged him out the car eagerly, eyes gleaming with mischief.

“It’ll be fine,” Donghyuck waved a hand at them as he lead them down the path leading to the other side of the cliff. “Everyone here knows not to mess with my stuff.”

“So what are we doing?” Jaemin asked excitedly.

“You’re taking his side?”

“He’s dumb,” Jaemin said, ignoring Renjun’s disgruntled expression and Donghyuck’s offended ‘oy!’. He wrapped his other arm around Donghyuck, peering curiously at the several sheets of yellowed, beaten down paper he drew out his pockets. “But he’s right. Taeyongie deserves to be taken care of.”

“This better be good,” Renjun scowled. Despite himself, his eyes swam with curiosity.

"So what're we gonna do?" Jaemin asked. 

“Well,” Donghyuck began. “You guys know that dad hasn’t dated anyone since he adopted me, right?”

Jaemin nodded. They’ve finally reached their clearing, a small spot by the cliff’s base, overlooking the azure sea. The place had been overrun with weeds and debris in the time they’ve spent away from it, but the fallen tree that served as a makeshift bench was still there.

“He was nineteen and he knew that I was the only guy he ever needed in his life,” Donghyuck continued.

“God knows why,” Renjun said, sitting down.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Donghyuck glared at him, choosing to remain standing as Jaemin sat down next to Renjun, too curious to make a sarcastic jab for once. “I’ve tried setting him up many times over the years, ever since I -

“We,” They chorused.

“- _we_ were thirteen,” Donghyuck turned his dirty look to Jaemin, who only shrugged. “No matter who we set him up with, or who approached him - he’s always refused them.”

“So what makes you think that he’ll start now?” Renjun asked.

“Because,” Donghyuck waved the papers in his hand, with a sly grin on his face. “ _He already had._ ”

Jaemin looked even more curious as Donghyuck handed the sheaf of papers to them. “What are these?” He looked up. “Lyrics?”

“Lyrics to my dad’s songs back when he was still touring with Uncle Ten,” Donghyuck said, breathless with excitement. “I found them when I was looking for a some pictures of dad to use in the reception’s slideshow. It was supposed to be my gift to him, for being such an awesome parent all these years.”

“‘ _Do you think about me too?_ ’” Renjun read aloud. “ _‘Do you always cry when it rains? When the pains come in shame -_ ”

“I don’t remember TxT singing these,” Jaemin said, squinting at the paper.

“No, TxT didn’t sing them,” Donghyuck agreed. “But dad did write them, only a couple of days apart from each other.”

“Dude, this is actually pretty sad,” Renjun said, still looking at the lyrics.

“What - oh, that’s depressing,” Jaemin said, looking over Renjun’s shoulder.

“In the same drawer, I found a few of dad’s journals.” Donghyuck started pacing in front of them. “I couldn’t take them when I took these because that’ll be too obvious but I spent a few days trying to decipher those lyrics and cross-referencing them to the diary he kept the year he adopted me whenever dad was busy. It took a couple of calls to Uncle Ten, but I think I found him.”

“Him?” Jaemin asked, not looking up as he took the sheet of paper of Renjun. “ _‘Broken heart even if it hurts a lot. The story we can’t go back to again._ ’”

He whistled, “Damn, who hurt Yongie?”

“Jaehyun, apparently,” Donghyuck said.

“Jaehyun?”

“Jung Jaehyun was dad’s high school sweetheart. He was his first love,” said Donghyuck. “That song you’re reading was written when they broke up after their high school graduation. Their breakup was actually the reason why dad had gone to Jeju in the first place. To escape,”

“Why happened? Why did they break up?” Jaemin asked.

Donghyuck looked up at the cliff. He couldn’t imagine what his dad had gone through then. He wouldn’t have been able to take it if Mark did to him what Jaehyun did to his dad, let alone be strong enough to start raising a five year old kid just a few months after. His dad was amazing.

“Jaehyun accepted an offer to study university abroad without telling dad.” Donghyuck shook his head. “Dad had to find out during graduation when their teachers and classmates started congratulating Jaehyun on his scholarship.”

“What a douche,” Renjun grumbled.

Jaemin scowled, “Why would you allow him to come anywhere near your dad again?”

“Well,” Donghyuck paused. “At first, I didn’t really want to. Heck, I only got their story out of Uncle Ten when he was drunk and he began cursing Jaehyun to hell and back once I got him started on them.”

“But -?”

“But then, just before Uncle Ten fell asleep, he said that despite Jaehyun being a dick, he was still the love of dad’s life. And you should read how dad _talked_ about him in his journal. They had all these big plans of travelling the world before settling down and having kids and living in a pretty house by the sea. And -” Donghyuck broke off, sighing.

“And they sort of reminded me of Mark and I,” He admitted.

“Mark would never abandon you like that,” Renjun protested.

“I know, Injunnie. But even _if_ he did,” Donghyuck said, looking at Jaemin, who was nodding understandingly.  

“You’ll be mad for a while,” Jaemin started.

They shared a smile. “But you’ll love them no matter what.”

“You two disgust me,” Renjun pulled a face.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “This is why you’re single, Injunnie.”

“Shut up,” Renjun shoved him, making Jaemin fall from his seat. “So you’re going to set your dad up with this Jaehyun?”

“Well,” Donghyuck smiled at them sheepishly.  

“‘Donghyuck,” Renjun started, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“‘ _I just want to dance with you, however my heart takes me,’_ ” Jaemin started reading aloud from a separate sheet of paper. “‘ _Shall we go to a different place as if there’s no tomorrow? Let’s forget everything for a moment_.”

“The summer before my birth mother came to Jeju island, my dad met a guy named Seo Youngho who was vacationing alone as well.” Donghyuck grinned before continuing. “He was some photographer, a wild card that had been backpacking through Asia when he met my dad. They ended up spending the entire summer together in Jeju. They had these amazing adventures around the island - scuba-diving and hiking and going on these boat rides that went on for days at a time.”

Then, Donghyuck gagged. “They had - er - more _adventures_ than I wanted to read about. That I never really ever needed to know.”

Renjun’s face went gray as Jaemin brightened.

“Yongie, you _slut_!” He pumped as triumphant fist at the air. “Called it!”

“Have you listened to TxT, Jaemin?” Renjun muttered, looking at his hands with a haunted expression on his face. “We’ve been knew.”

“Anyway,” Donghyuck shook his head, trying to shake away the vivid imagery of chains and whips in his mind. He would never be able to look ice cubes the same way again.  “Dad was still heartbroken and crazy for Jaehyun, but this Youngho guy managed to let him forget about all that. He distracted him -”

“In more ways than one, apparently,” Jaemin mumbled with a pleased smile on his face, now as pink as his bubblegum hair, as he rifled through the pages.

“- and he really did end up liking Youngho,” said Donghyuck. “And it looked as though this Youngho guy was really taken by dad too. He still wanted to travel the world, but he wanted to take dad with him. He asked dad to travel Europe with him after the summer was over.”

“But Taeyong refused?” Renjun frowned.

“Around the end of the summer was when he met my birth mother,” Donghyuck mumbled. This was the story that hurt Donghyuck the most, knowing that he’d kept his dad from following his dreams. “Youngho didn’t want to settle down yet. Dad didn’t want to let me go. So they just … parted ways.”

“Oh, Yongie …” Jaemin sighed, eyebrows pulling together in such a heartbroken expression that Renjun wrapped an arm around his shoulders in an attempt at comfort.

“Dad deserves someone to take care of him,” Donghyuck declared.

“Someone nice, but not too nice that they’ll let dad overwork himself to death. Someone kind, who would hold his hand when he worries too much and someone who would always, always put him first. Someone like …” He trailed off, smiling slightly despite himself.

“Someone like?” Renjun prompted.

“Someone who would both be his lover, his partner _and_ his _best_ friend,” Donghyuck grinned at both of them wickedly.

“Who?” Jaemin asked. “Ten?”

“No, not Uncle Ten!” Donghyuck hissed.

“Shit, I sure hope not,” Renjun ran a hand through his hair, wrinkling his nose. “The man’s a legend, but Taeyong would die from stress.”

“Opposites attract,” Jaemin pointed out.

“Do you really think two subs make a dom-”

“I’m talking about Uncle Dongyoung!” Donghyuck exploded, putting his hands on his hips. Jaemin and Renjun stopped bickering, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.

“Uncle Dongyoung?” Jaemin frowned. “He’s still alive?”

Renjun shook his head. “I haven’t seen the guy since …”

“Since we were ten -”

“And speaking of _Ten_ -” Jaemin turned to glare at Renjun.

“ _No_ ,” Renjun and Donghyuck both said, firmly.

“You _have_ to be shitting if you haven’t thought about them together at least once,” Jaemin hissed. “Fucking bullshit if you try pulling that one.”

“I have never -”

“I don’t -”

“Well -”

“I guess -”

“It happened once in a dream -”

“And we can make that into a reality!” Jaemin declared. “Wouldn’t you like to live in Ten’s mansion in Seoul, Hyuckie? Do you think they’ll adopt me if we get them together? I could ask Ten if -”

“Guys!” Donghyuck snapped. “Focus, please? Yes, Uncle Dongyoung. Kim Dongyoung.”

“Does he and your dad even talk anymore?” Renjun asked, looking just about done with everything.

“It’s been years since he visited Jeju, since I’ve talked to him.” Donghyuck admitted. “But I think he and my dad still loosely keep in touch. When Uncle Ten visited us last month, they stayed up late dressing up in their old stage costumes and sharing three bottles of rosé. I heard dad mention Uncle Dongyoung’s name.”

“They sound like the three of us when we’re their age,” Renjun mumbled. “That’s depressing.”

“What makes you think that your dad can like Uncle Dongyoung that way anyway?”

“Because,” Donghyuck paused, waiting until Renjun lifts his head from his lap. “Because they’ve done it before.”

All color disappeared from Renjun’s face.

“By ‘it’,” A mischievous grin stretched from one of Jaemin’s ear to the other. “Do you mean - _it_ ‘it’?”

“Oh yeah,” Dongyoung nodded. “Look at the latest song that dad wrote. Only nine years ago instead of fourteen.”

“I don’t think I want to -” Renjun groaned.

“When you put it that way,” Jaemin mused. “Taeyong sounds so _old_.”

“Well, he is -”

“Thirty-four is not that -”

“ _‘I don’t how I can withstand you, even I’m shocked over how I’m being, it’s true._ ’” Jaemin read out loud. “‘ _Every day, little by little, my time with you builds up. I remember the trembling of my fingertips that point to you_.’”

“That song was written a few days before dad and uncle got drunk and …” Donghyuck grimaced. “Anyway, they got together during Uncle Dongyoung’s going away party. He was moving away to Seoul to teach at the conservatory. I think Dad hasn’t talked to him in a while but they’re good enough friends that he didn’t raise an eyebrow when I invited him to the wedding -”

“I wonder how old man Dong was all this time,” Jaemin mused.

“Did he get braces for his -”

“Injun, Dong’s teeth are perfectly fine -”

“Except they’re bigger than -”

“Which is perfectly acceptable, are you _size-shaming his_ -”

“The resemblance is uncanny -”

“Bunnies are _cute_ -”

“In fact,” Donghyuck said loudly. “I think he’s arriving on the island today. I don’t know much about the other two, I had to be really sneaky about inviting them to the wedding without Dad finding out -”

Renjun’s head snapped up. It was a wonder that he didn’t snap his neck from how fast he looked up. “Donghyuck,” He hissed. “The other _two_?”

“Well -”

"Did they say yes?" Jaemin asked eagerly. 

"Yeah -" 

"Jaemin, not the point!" Renjun hissed. “Donghyuck, did you even _think_ -”

“Of course, I did!” He huffed indignantly. “I _think_ -”

"There's a million ways this could go wrong," Renjun groaned. "A million and _one_ ," 

“You’re going to die,” Jaemin singsonged. “Taeyongie’s absolutely going to murder you when he finds out -”

“He won’t find out,” Donghyuck said firmly.

“Why do you have to do this?” Renjun said, kneading his forehead with the tips of his fingers, looking entirely too exhausted. “Why can't we just make the slideshow presentation? Or why can’t we just set Taeyong up on a dating app or something? Why does it have to be -”

“Because he deserves love. And he won't take it unless we put it directly into his hands.”

Silence.

“C’mon, you two,” Donghyuck said bracingly. “You know that there’s no other way. If you don’t want to do it for me, then do it for my dad. Please. You know he deserves that more than anyone in this world,”

Renjun and Jaemin exchanged a loaded look.

“Alright, I guess,” Renjun sighed, shoulders dropping in resignation.

Jaemin grinned, “When do we start?”

“Today,” Donghyuck clapped his hands together victoriously. “I’ll act as the receptionist for the whole day while you two distract dad, especially when Youngho and Jaehyun arrives. Then I’ll try and figure out a way to get them to accidentally ‘meet’ my dad later on tonight.”

“Also,” He hummed thoughtfully. “I need to figure out a way to get them to shut up about me inviting them to my wedding.”

“I don’t know if we can distract Taeyongie,” Jaemin mumbled. "Not when he's all busy and tense."

Renjun groaned, burying his face into his hands. “Taeyong’s going to fucking kill -”

“Hey, this will work alright?” Donghyuck stated determinedly. Renjun looked up from his hands. Jaemin finally lost that playful glint in his eye - replaced with something much softer. Donghyuck looked at both of his bestfriends. “It _has_ to.”

Renjun hesitated before slowly nodding, running a hand through his hair.

"We have to do this for him." Donghyuck said. "We can do this if it's for him." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“If this ends up like Osaka -” Jaemin started.

Renjun cursed. “Keep Osaka out of this or I’ll kill you before Taeyong does.”  

  
  



	2. Money, Money, Money

Taeyong heard Ten arrive before he even saw him. 

He was sitting in the entrance foyer, doing the accounts on the reception desk with Jungwoo when he heard the familiar clamor of Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul coming to town: the low purr of an engine screeching to a stop, the shouts of the local children and, of course, the sound of heeled shoes running towards the -

“ _ Honey, I’m home _ !” Ten opened the door to the entrance foyer with a grandiose slam. Taeyong squealed, dropping his books. 

“Tennie -!” 

He barely managed to stand up before Ten crossed the floor in two strides, throwing his body across the reception desk to pull him into a suffocating embrace. “ _ Taeyong _ ,” Ten wailed right into his ear. “I’ve missed you so much!” 

“Fuck, Tennie, my  _ ear  _ -” Taeyong winced, wrenched him back. 

“Look at you,” Ten grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks up.

“Look at  _ you _ ,” Taeyong teased, tweaking the silver hair resting on Ten’s head.  “Was the world tour really that stressful that you went gray -”

“We can’t all be immortal, Tae.” Ten tutted, booping his nose, before going back to scrutinizing his face. He had a weird fascination with Taeyong’s face, something that Taeyong had been so used that he barely blinked as Ten ran his fingers down his nose, across his cheekbones. 

“You know, while I did miss -” Taeyong paused as Ten brushed his lips with his fingers. “While I did miss you, I did not miss having my face assaulted like this.”

“I can’t help it.” Ten sighed, hands cupping his cheeks. “Have you  _ seen  _ your face?” 

“Well, I kind of have to  _ live  _ with this face, so -”

“I know a hundred agencies in Seoul who would kill to sign you.” Ten mused, sitting on the reception desk, bracketing his legs on either side of Taeyong. Jungwoo barely blinked at them, all too used to this from Ten’s last couple of visits. “In fact, I’d bet my agent would be willing to pull a few strings if you'd like. We wouldn't even have to meddle much, not with your face -” 

“I’m not interested in modelling, Tennie,” Taeyong laughed, taking his hands away from his face. 

“I’m just saying,” Ten said lightly. “It’s a crime that someone with a face like this have to work so hard when I know a hundred of models back in Seoul who are not even half as pretty as you are but they never had to lift a finger their entire lives.”

Taeyong simply hummed, letting himself relax in his best friend’s arms. He heard this too many times to actually listen at this point. He’d been up since four in the morning and haven’t stopped to sit down until he started working on the accounts an hour ago. It was nice to just melt into Ten’s arms and feel his fingers combing through his hair. 

“You could go big in Seoul,” Ten was saying. “Maybe even internationally -” 

“I think Jeju only has room for one superstar, Tennie.” Taeyong grinned. 

“Did you ever think …” Ten started.

Taeyong cracked an eye open. 

“Did I ever think what?” He asked. 

“I mean,” Ten’s hand paused. “Donghyuck’s all grown up. He has all these plans with his boy to go travelling all over the world - maybe, maybe it’s time to … maybe, leave Jeju?” 

“What?” Taeyong jerked back from Ten’s hold, eyes wide. “ _ Leave _ ?”

“Not permanently, of course,” Ten said hurriedly. He hopped off the table, taking cautious steps towards Taeyong who looked more and more defensive the closer that he got to him. “But, you know, a very, very,  _ very  _ long vacation.”  

“I can’t just leave, Ten!” Taeyong hissed, suddenly hyper aware that Jungwoo was staring at the scene they were making. A couple of the guests lounging outside were also peering at them from above their sunglasses, at the first noise that the Homestay had seen all day. 

Taeyong counted to ten mentally before he spun around on his heel, walking towards the kitchen for a drink.

It was a good strategy to keep his head over the years, especially when he raised a child as mischievous as his Donghyuck. 

He walked towards the kitchen, Ten following after him. As soon as he passed over the threshold, he immediately relaxed. Taeyong had been fighting the losing war of keeping the Homestay in relatively good shape for years, but the kitchen was the one place he kept in immaculate condition. He’d made plenty of renovations on the space - the periwinkle drywalls and the new kitchen cabinets, but the age could still clearly be seen. The hardwood floors were worn despite Taeyong’s constant polishing, the low wooden beams in the ceiling were still exposed and he still kept the same yellow appliances that came with the place. It was old, definitely. Nothing like the sleek, urban houses that Ten had all over the world. 

Still, this place had been his home for fourteen years. 

He can’t imagine just up and leaving it all behind. 

“Tae, c’mon, think about it!” He could hear Ten’s ridiculous heeled shoes clacking a couple of steps behind him. “Don’t you miss Seoul?”

“Where would I even  _ go _ ?” Taeyong wrenched open the fridge. 

“I have the penthouse. There’s lots of space there.” Ten coaxed. “And I have another property there too. It's a little off ways Central Seoul if you don’t want to be in the thick of the city. It has a great kitchen too." 

Taeyong took a large gulp of diet coke, wincing as it hit the back of his throat. “What would I even  _ do  _ in Seoul?” He asked through teary eyes. 

“You can go find a job -” 

“I never went to uni -” 

“Or, like I said, modelling -”

“Not interested,” 

“Or you can stay at home,” Ten said with a breathy laugh, wrapping both arms around Taeyong’s middle. Taeyong squirmed at his chin digging into the crook of his neck, wrinkling his nose at the obnoxiously wet kiss Ten placed on his nape. “Don’t you want to be my pretty little housewife, Tae?” 

“I don’t want to go live in Seoul, Ten.” Taeyong said plainly. 

He could feel Ten pout. “Don’t you want to be with me, honey?”

“You won’t always be there with me, Tennie.” Taeyong reminded him gently. “You’re always going to be off travelling and touring and - and the city is a lonely place for a single soul like me.” 

" .... I have a house in Busan -" 

"No." 

T en pouted petulantly, “ _ Fine _ .” 

“ _ Thank _ you, pumpkin.” He smiled, letting himself lean back into Ten’s hold. 

“Remember our deal, though,” Ten giggled. His breath tickled Taeyong’s neck and he squirmed, trying to wriggle away. 

“We were  _ drunk _ , Ten.” Taeyong whined. “And that was years ago!” 

“A deal’s a deal.” 

He groaned as Ten snickered somewhere behind his ear. 

“Remember what we promised,” He sang. “If we’re both forty and unmarried …”  

Taeyong exhaled, “We marry each other.” 

“I want three cats.” Ten said triumphantly. Taeyong didn’t need to turn around to know about the feline grin stretching across his face. “I’ll retire and move all my cars here. I’ll also renovate that awful attic into a sick dance studio -”

“ _ Tennie _ ,” Taeyong giggled.  

“We can slow dance to Bodak Yellow every Tuesday afternoon. I’ll put a bar in that courtyard and hire these shirtless bartenders. They should be able to sing and dance and write limericks about us. They should be in Iambic pentameter or they're _out_ ,” Ten hummed thoughtfully. “We’ll have a suite as a married couple, and separate ones too, for nights that you kick in your sleep -”

“I don’t -” He tried protesting but Ten barreled on. 

“But then again Donghyuck would probably come around more often then, so I guess we can put him in the basement -” 

“ _ Ten _ ,” Taeyong turned slightly to look at his best friend. Ten hummed, cocking a well-groomed eyebrow, looking at him fondly with an indulgent smile on his face. “We can’t put my son in the basement -” 

“Watch me.” 

“He’ll be your son too!” Taeyong snickered as Ten pulled a face. 

“Oh yeah, there’s that.” 

“He’s a good kid, Ten.” Taeyong said earnestly. “The best.”

“I don’t think that anyone who has been in contact with you for more than an hour could ever be anything but good.” Ten said thoughtfully, resting his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder again. “You raised him well, Tae. His mom would’ve been proud.”

“Thanks,” The corner of Taeyong’s mouth turned up into a smile. 

“So where’s the little devil?” 

“Oh, around, I guess.” Taeyong sighed. “He went to pick up Jaeminnie and Injunnie from the airport a while ago. Mark found his car is in the parking lot with their things but I couldn’t find them anywhere, those three must’ve gone exploring again.” 

“I can’t believe he’s all grown up now,” Ten murmured. “It’s seems only yesterday …” 

“I know,” Taeyong said glumly. 

“So when is he leaving?”

“Who _knows_ with that kid,” Taeyong closed his eyes. “His fiance Mark has all these ideas for the place. You should hear them talk at dinner time. Sometimes I think they’ll never leave. Other times I think I would wake up and he would be gone with nothing but a note -” 

“He’ll never do that to you, Tae.” Ten said sharply. 

“I know -” 

“Donghyuck is nothing like -”

“I  _ know _ , pumpkin.” Taeyong sighed. “Don’t worry.”  

“I can’t help but worry about you, Tae.” Ten admitted. 

“What?” Taeyong asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Tennie, why?” 

“I mean, I’m sure you’re going to make a fortune with the lovebirds helping you.” Ten shifted, turning Taeyong a little so he could look at him in the eye. “But they have all these plans of travelling and - and are you sure you’re going to be fine until then -?” 

“Oh, _Tennie_ -” 

“Do you need some help?” 

“I’m fine, pumpkin.” Taeyong sighed, reaching up to caress Ten’s cheek. “Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself -”

“But  _ are  _ you being taken care of -” 

“What do you mean?” He demanded. 

Ten gave him a look. “When was the last time you had se-”

“  _ Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!” _ Taeyong yelped, scandalized. 

He tried to pull away only to be pulled back with an easy laugh, Ten peppered kisses all over Taeyong’s jaw, who squawked and struggled against Ten’s hold. 

“Tennie -”

"Aw, baby, let me take care of you." Taeyong could hear the laughter in Ten's voice as he simpered.

Taeyong winced. "No, thanks -"

“C’mon honey, you know it’s going to be you and me -”

“We have six years left!” 

“Six years means nothing -” 

“It means - _ keep your hands away from there!” _

Taeyong had turned to a bright red, struggling to both break free and keep his laughter in as Ten started to leave open-mouthed kisses on his ear. 

“Imagine it, Tae. You and me and a can of -”  Ten whispered. Taeyong could hear the barely-contained laughter straining his voice.

“Ten, I swear -”

“Let’s skip to the honey -” 

“Taeyong, I put Hyuck’s - oh!” 

Mark came in through the back door, eyes widening at the scene in front of him. Taeyong panted, looking up from underneath his eyelashes. They must’ve made quite a sight, all messy haired and spit-slick lipped. His shirt was hiked up to just below his chest and Ten’s hand gripped his waist. Mark blinked, turned a bright red and turned a complete 180-degree turn, screen door slamming behind him. 

“Sorry, was I interrupting something?” came Mark’s pained laugh from behind the door. 

“Let me go!” Taeyong hissed, slapping at the arms around his waist. 

Ten released him, collapsing to his knees, wheezing with laughter. 

“Mark, it’s okay!” Taeyong called, pulling his shirt back down. His cheeks were bright red from being caught at such an intimate position but he couldn’t help but laugh at the wide-eyed expression that Mark had on his face peeking back in. 

“Is … is it decent?” He mumbled quietly.

“Yeah, we’re decent.” Taeyong giggled, pulling Ten back to his feet. Ten snorted, wiping tears away from his eyes. “Come meet my backup boy,” 

“ _ Backup _ boy,” Ten snorted.  “Don’t you know who I am?” 

“You’re Ten.” Mark breathed out, eyes wide. Taeyong giggled as Ten preened at the attention. “Wow, I mean - Donghyuck said - but - oh wow -” 

“Oh, he’s adorable.” Ten gushed. “Where did the little demon pick  _ you  _ up?” 

Mark dazedly shook Ten’s hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“All bad, I hope?” Ten smiled dangerously.

“And all true.” Taeyong snorted, pulling Ten away when it looked as though Mark wouldn’t stop shaking his hand any time soon. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder to keep him tamed - for now. There's only so much Taeyong could do.   

“ _ Down _ , pumpkin.” He warned Ten before looking back at Mark. “Have you seen Hyuck anywhere -”

Mark cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Ten. “No, but I’m sure -” 

_ “Injunnie, look!”  _

_ “Nice car.”  _

_ “Uncle Ten’s here!”  _

Ten groaned, hiding his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong reached up to hold that arms that Ten wrapped around his shoulders as the familiar cacophony of Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun rumbled towards them. 

“Speak of the little devil,” Ten muttered. 

“Marry me and that little devil will be your step son,” Taeyong teased. 

Mark’s face brightened up as Donghyuck entered the entrance hall, Jaemin and Renjun trailing behind him. Taeyong brought one of Ten’s hands to his lips, giving a smacking kiss before shrugging him off to greet his guests. 

“Jaeminnie!” He said brightly. 

“Yongie!” Jaemin chirped, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh, look how you two have changed!” Taeyong sighed, looking over Jaemin and Renjun. “You two need to stop growing!” 

“And I see you haven’t changed a bit, Taeyong.” Renjun quipped. 

“And _I_ see you’ve been working out, Renjun.” Taeyong teased, picking out the loose fabric around Renjun’s shoulders with delicate fingers. 

“I missed you so much, Yongie.” Jaemin lamented, wrapping his arms around his waist. Taeyong laughed, rubbing his back with one hand, using the other arm to wrap around Renjun affectionately. 

“I missed you two rascals.” Taeyong sighed. “So much.” 

“Hello? It’s me, your son?” Donghyuck complained. 

“Right - welcome back, sunshine.” Taeyong laughed, leaning over as best as he could with two twenty-year olds clinging to him and landing a kiss on his temple. Donghyuck grinned, placated for now, leaning back into Mark’s arm around his shoulder.  

“Okay, okay,” Ten swatted Renjun and Jaemin away, wrapping Taeyong’s arms around himself. “That’s enough. We’ve all missed Taeyong but it’s my time -” 

“You two talk on the phone everyday!” Jaemin whined. "It's not fair!" 

“We missed Taeyong so much more -”

“Well, you brats are going to -” 

“Yongie, you’d never guess -”

“ - wait, because I -” 

“Taeyong, there was this -” 

“ _ Honey _ ,” Ten grounded out with an exasperated sigh.  He looked at Taeyong with a dark, imploring glare. Taeyong grinned, looking at him with mirth dancing in his eyes. “Please tell these - these  _ children  _ that they should respect -”

“Taeyong, I’m tired!” Jaemin whined, pulling on one of his arms around Ten’s waist. He began pulling him upstairs into the private rooms. Renjun stood behind them, herding them along. “Can you please tell me how the bath works again -” 

“You are a full-grown ass -” Ten groaned. 

“Language, Ten!” 

“Honey!” He exclaimed, betrayal on his features. “Don’t tell me you’re siding with these -!” 

“Taeyong, Ten’s not using his indoor voice.” Renjun tattled. 

“ _ Fuck _ the indoor voice -!”

“Ten!” Taeyong said, sharply. 

“ _ Taeyong _ .” Ten whined. 

“Jaemin!” Jaemin cheered, sending Donghyuck an inconspicuous wink as they disappeared up the groaning staircase. “C’mon, Yongie -” 

“I swear to God, you two become more and more like Donghyuck -”

“Leave me out of it, Uncle Tennie.” Donghyuck called up as their voices began to fade. He sighed, satisfied, only to look back at his fiance and see him staring at him with a long-suffering expression on his face. 

“What are you up to this time, Hyuck?” Mark said dryly. 

“Nothing. You’ve been spending too much time with dad.” Donghyuck snorted as he started walking back out to the entrance lobby. Jungwoo still sat behind the reception desk, head bent over the accounts as though the commotion in kitchen never happened at all. “I love both of you dearly, but -”

“Well, you’re clearly up to something -” 

“I swear!” Donghyuck said lightly, glancing outside. “I’m innocent!” 

“Then why did Jaemin wink -”

“Jaemin winks at _everyone_ -” 

Mark frowned, pinning Donghyuck to the side of the reception desk, arms gripping the edges on either side of him to prevent his escape. With a distrustful, if not slightly fond, look in his eyes, he argued, “No, he wink-winked -” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about -” Donghyuck said breezily. 

“Hyuck, I know you -”

“That’s good, you’re marrying me after all.” He teased, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. “Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you’re -”

“Hyuck -” 

A crash sounded from upstairs. They paused, looking up at the ceiling. 

Somewhere in the distance, Jaemin shrieked.  __

“ _Babe_ ,” Donghyuck said lightly. “Do you mind checking upstairs to see if Uncle Ten killed Jaemin or not? It would be terribly inconvenient to hold a funeral and a wedding at the same time, and I don’t really have the patience to deal with Jeno’s ugly sobbing -” 

Mark sighed, “Why me? Why not you?” 

“Do you think I have any control over Uncle Ten? He’ll happily kill me in a second.” Donghyuck snorted. “You’re new. He’ll go easy on you.” 

Taeyong shouted something, his voice clearly distressed.  

“I love you,” Donghyuck said cheekily, as he pushed Mark to the direction of the staircase. Mark rolled his eyes, cheeks straining to fight his smile back before disappearing upstairs to prevent bloodshed from happening two days before their wedding. 

As soon as he was gone, Donghyuck exhaled. 

He ran towards the windows, peeking outside for any signs of potential step-fathers walking up to the Homestay. He wondered what Youngho and Jaehyun looked like and wondered if Uncle Dongyoung  still had that carrot-orange hair - 

“Hyuck, what are you doing?” Jungwoo asked curiously. 

Donghyuck yelped. He had almost forgotten about Jungwoo behind him, who was now looking at him with clear suspicion in his eyes. 

“Nothing,” He laughed uneasily. 

“Hyuck -” 

“Say, Jungwoo,” Donghyuck spoke loudly, cutting over his soft and gentle timber. “Don’t you have to go to check on the thing -” 

“What thing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“The - the  _ thing _ ,” Donghyuck said lamely. “You know ... “ 

“No,” Jungwoo said slowly, carefully. “I don’t.” 

He pressed, “Are you sure? Because I think that dad wanted you to do that thing -”

“What thing?” Jungwoo asked. 

“That- the - the  _ thing  _ -!” Donghyuck sputtered. 

“Hyuck, what are you up to?” 

“I'm not up to anything!” He denied, voice raising defiantly. Jungwoo did not look impressed, his normally soft, sweet smile replaced by a thin-lipped alter ego that sent shivers down Donghyuck’s spine. “Promise, Jungwoo - don’t you trust me -?” 

“I really don’t.” He answered plainly. 

“What -” 

“Hyuck -” 

“I’m really -” 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

Donghyuck froze, mouth half-forming his words when an uncertain, gentle baritone cut through their arguments. In their debacle, he hadn’t even realized that the door had been opened. Jungwoo looked over his shoulder, frowning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Does Lee Taeyong live here?” 


	3. Mamma Mia! (Part One of Two)

When Donghyuck was a young boy just getting in touch with his sexuality, he envisioned a very carefully mapped-out blueprint of his ideal man, carefully crafted from the pages of young adult fiction: a street-smart, bad boy with a heart of gold. Preferably one who sung like Michael Jackson and danced like his Uncle Ten.

 

And then Donghyuck met Mark Lee.

 

A hardworking Soundcloud rapper from Canada, Mark Lee who had big dreams and an even bigger heart. To Donghyuck, he was larger than life. Bigger than big.

 

The first time Jaemin and Renjun heard him talking about Mark, they took one look at the high fever in his face, another at each other, and knew that something had changed. Lee Donghyuck had met Mark Lee -- and life would never be the same again.   
  


 

 

_“Does Lee Taeyong live here?”_

 

An uncertain, gentle baritone cut through their argument. Donghyuck froze, an icy hand seizing his guts as he felt the warm Jeju wind filtering past the open door and into the entrance foyer. Jungwoo looked over his shoulder, frowning.

 

“Yes, he does.” He said. “Are you here for the wedding?”

 

Donghyuck turned.

 

“Ah, well, yeah.” Framed against the mid-afternoon light, a man shifted his feet uncomfortably. “We’re old friends and I - uh, well, is he here?”

 

He was wearing a button down and slacks, the monochromatic, expensive kind -- the kind that was drastically out of place in this part of Jeju. A blazer hung over his arm and Donghyuck could spot a silk tie stuffed carelessly into his pocket.

 

“It’s been years.” The man smiled nervously, deep indentations forming on his cheeks.

 

Dimples.

 

“Jung Jaehyun?” Donghyuck asked.

 

Jaehyun seemed surprised. He looked at Donghyuck carefully, eyes conflicted. “Are you Taeyong’s son? Donghyuck?”

 

He swallowed, opening his mouth to speak when -

 

“Jae,” Another man entered the foyer, laughing. “You left me behind, man. Are -”

 

“Seo Youngho?” Donghyuck squeaked.

 

Youngho looked at him. His dark hair was down and unstyled, his gentle, lazily downturned eyes framed by glasses but his intimidating physique immediately brought Donghyuck to a defensive stance - he was taller than anyone that Donghyuck has ever met, taller than even Jaehyun, and _muscular_.

 

He was much more casually dressed than Jaehyun in a pair of jeans and a form-fitting shirt. Despite himself, Donghyuck looked at the tight muscles lining Youngho’s arms and couldn’t help but think, _Way to go, Dad._

 

“Are you Donghyuck?” An almost childish happiness that seemed so out of place on such a grown man filled Youngho’s face.

 

“Uh, I am-” Donghyuck glanced at Jaehyun. He stopped.

 

He was still staring at Donghyuck, looking at his face intensely, gaze sweeping over Donghyuck’s features as though he was searching for something.

 

“-- last time I saw you, you were just a tiny kid -,” Youngho was saying.

 

“Excuse me,” Jungwoo spoke up. “Donghyuck, do you know them?”

 

“Uh,” Donghyuck broke into a cold sweat. “I-”

 

A crash resounded from upstairs.

 

“Jungwoo!” Mark bounded down the stairs. His face seemed aged since the last time Donghyuck saw him.  “Taeyong asked if you can bring the drill? Ten broke -”

 

“Did he break the windows again?” He sighed, long-suffering. Mark nodded, glancing behind him with a wary eye. Jungwoo reached under the counter for Taeyong’s utility belt.  “This happened last time he met a caffeinated Jaemin too-,”

 

Another crash.

 

“ _Tennie_ ,” Taeyong shrieked. “Tennie, _think_!”

 

Mark paled.

 

“Hurry,” He mouthed to Jungwoo before disappearing back upstairs.

 

Donghyuck chanced a glance at Youngho and Jaehyun. They were both looking upstairs with almost identical fond expressions on their faces.

 

“Okay,” Jungwoo sighed, straightening up. On one hand, he carried Taeyong’s utility belt and with the other, he carried the first aid kit. He saluted Donghyuck, his lips drawn to a grim, straight line. “I’m going in. Wish me luck.”

 

“Good luck, Zeus!” Donghyuck called out as Jungwoo climbed the stairs.

 

“Your dad …” Youngho started.

 

“Taeyong hasn’t changed at all, has he?” Jaehyun laughed.

 

Donghyuck looked at him. Jaehyun shook his head, “I remember him chasing after Ten when we were in high school, always cleaning up after that human hurricane.”

 

He looked at Donghyuck. “We were in high school together, me and your dad.”

 

“And I didn’t get to meet Taeyong until he’d graduated high school but,” Youngho grinned. “I think anyone who had ever met Taeyong would know that he always yelled like that when he was getting flustered.”

 

“Does he still whine like a baby when he doesn’t get his way?” Jaehyun asked eagerly.

 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck breathed. He couldn’t believe it. He only took a chance on these two, unknowing if they still felt the same towards his dad. If the bright smile on their faces were of any indication, he just might pull off his plan.

 

“Wiggle his shoulders when he gets excited?” Youngho pressed.

 

He laughed, “Every time,”

 

“You know, Taeyong always hated it when I teased him.” Youngho mused. “He would wriggle like a worm and walk away when I did.”

 

“Really?” Jaehyun looked at him, eyes crinkling to a smile. “He just turned red when Doyoung, Ten and I would gang up on him back then.”

 

“You knew Uncle Ten and Uncle Do … Doyoung?”

 

“Oh, it was his nickname back in the day.” Jaehyun grinned. “When we met Ten in freshman year, he decided that Dongyoung was too much of a mouthful.”

 

“We call him Old Man Dong!” Donghyuck said excitedly.

 

Jaehyun laughed, a throaty, full sound that filled Donghyuck’s heart up with a warm, fuzzy feeling. “I bet that bunny doesn’t appreciate being called that,”

 

“Oh, he doesn’t.” Donghyuck nodded.

 

“So, you went to highschool with Taeyong?” Johnny asked Jaehyun.

 

“I grew up with Taeyong.” Jaehyun smiled. “We lived next door to each other. Our -,”

 

Another crash resounded from upstairs.

 

Donghyuck could vaguely hear the menacing sound of the drill as footsteps ran around. He could only wonder what scene was unfolding upstairs, and how long could Jaemin and Renjun keep Taeyong from the entrance foyer. He also wondered how long could Jaemin keep himself from Uncle’s Ten claws, and shuddered.

 

“Should we -,” Jaehyun’s eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty. “Should we go help?”

 

“No!” Donghyuck yelped. He couldn’t let them meet his dad before he could make them promise not to tell him that it was Donghyuck who invited them to Jeju.

 

He’d like to live until he married the love of his life, thanks.  

Jaehyun and Youngho looked at him.

 

“You see, uh,” Donghyuck looked down at his feet.

 

He had to think of a story and he had to think of it _fast_.

 

“Dad wasn’t the one who invited you to the wedding.” He looked up. “I did.”

 

“O-oh,” Jaehyun visibly deflated.

 

Youngho frowned, “Donghyuck, why -”

 

“Well, he’s done so much for me. And he always talked about you so fondly -” He very carefully avoided eye contact with Youngho. “- and I thought what an amazing surprise it would be for him that you are going to be at my wedding.”

 

“H-hang on,” Jaehyun looked very distressed now. “Donghyuck, if your dad wasn’t the one to send the invitation, then I shouldn’t be here -”

 

“But -”

 

“No, Donghyuck, you don’t understand.” Jaehyun hissed, looking around much like a cornered mouse. “I don’t know how much your dad has told you but the last time we saw each other, he very clearly told me that he never wanted to see me again -”

 

“That was _years_ ago!” Donghyuck lied against his teeth.

 

“Look, Donghyuck, I’ve seen you’ve gone through all the trouble inviting us here.” Youngho spoke up. “I’d quite like to see Taeyong again after all these years, but if he’s not actually the one who said he wanted to see us, I’m not sure if it’s the best idea for us to be here. Maybe we should go back to the mainland and find a hotel to reconvene -”

 

“How did you guys even know each other?” Donghyuck burst out, trying to get the conversation far away from ‘leaving’.

 

“Uh, we don’t, actually.” Youngho nudged their bags - near-identical black suitcases, Donghyuck noticed. “Our bags got switched up at the airport. Then we found out we were headed to the same place -,”

 

“Airport? Where are you from?” His mind was racing, blindly grasping at any straws he could find to make the two stay.

 

“I’m from Chicago,” Youngho said, before nodding to Jaehyun. “He’s from Connecticut.”

 

“You’ve both come so far!” Donghyuck exclaimed, leading them to the reception desk. “When I invited the two of you, I didn’t expect that you would even reply, much less fly all the way around the globe to attend my wedding. Surely -,”

 

 _Surely._ He thought, gritting his teeth as he watched their expression remain doubtful.

 

“Surely, there must be a special reason why you would fly all the way to Jeju and be here for my wedding.” Donghyuck pleaded. He looked at Jaehyun, desperate to get them to stay. “Like, I don’t know, a siren’s call, maybe -”

 

Youngho scoffed, charmed.

 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Jaehyun snorted, then he looked at Donghyuck with such a fond, bemused expression that he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe he got through to them. “You’re little minx, you know that?  You’re just like your father. He also pouted exactly the same way when he was asking Doyoung, Ten and me for the impossible.”

“Really?” Donghyuck smiled, writing their names down to the guest logbook.

 

“Yeah, there was one time during sophomore year when TxT - your father and Ten’s band back in the day - wanted to perform during halftime of the final basketball game of the season.” Jaehyun sighed. “Your father didn’t want to, at first. But Ten got him hooked to the idea. And you probably know that when your father sets his mind to something -,”

 

“He does everything in his power - and more, I should say - to get it.” Youngho nodded.

 

“So he -,”

 

“Passport?” Donghyuck interjected gingerly. Jaehyun and Youngho wordlessly passed him their passports, thankfully too engrossed in the story to protest.

 

“What happened?” Youngho asked.

 

“Taeyong bribed the marching band, the AV guys, even the guys at the basketball team with baked goods.” Jaehyun shook his head, eyes crinkling as the memory came to mind. “When halftime came, there was a group of really awful girls doing this tacky dance performance when the lights went off.”

 

“No?” Donghyuck gasped. “Did they -”

 

“Oh, yeah.” He grinned. “The next thing we know, Taeyong and Ten were dancing and singing their hearts out in the middle of the gymnasium, dressed in these leather getups -”

 

Donghyuck and Youngho were dying.

 

“Fuck, how did they get away with that?” Youngho howled, clutching his sides.

 

Donghyuck wiped away a tear. “Dad was _wild_.”

 

“Oh, they both got a week’s detention. But they were so good that the competing team’s school even invited them to perform for _their_ school festival.” Jaehyun said, eliciting another round of laughter from the two. “And that was nothing compared to junior prom -”

 

“What happened during junior prom?” Donghyuck asked.

 

Jaehyun’s face suddenly darkened.  

 

Donghyuck pouted. “What happened -”

 

“You little brat,” Youngho snorted, looking over the reception desk. Donghyuck smiled guiltily. “Checking us in while we were busy.”

 

He reached over, gently pinching Donghyuck’s ear. “You definitely take after your dad.”

 

“Taeyong was such a brat when I met him.” Youngho leaned back, sighing. “You wouldn’t expect such a mature, stoic guy to be such a kid but -”

 

“But -?” Donghyuck asked, holding his ear.

 

“This land right here used to belong to this old lady, you see.” Youngho explained. “She wouldn’t let us walk through her land to get to the cliff and your dad really, _really_ wanted to see Jeju from the cliffside view. So he made this really elaborate plan to sneak past the old lady and her yappy terrier -,”

 

“He befriended the dog, didn’t he?” Donghyuck sighed.

 

“You _do_ know your dad.” Youngho laughed. Beside him, Jaehyun smiled, eyes distant but fond. “Yeah, he did. After his plan ended with him with a twisted ankle, the old lady ended up taking care of him. She took him under her wing after a day or so. The amount of rainy afternoons we spent in her house learning how to knit -”

 

Youngho broke off, looking around with a sentimental look on his face. “I guess she became fond enough of him that she gave him the place, didn’t she?”

 

“I didn’t know about my dad’s trespassing history.” Donghyuck giggled softly. “But the land where Homestay is built was given to dad by an old lady he used to take care of when I was younger. I don’t remember much, but she used to give me -”

 

“Lemon candy?” Youngho guessed.

 

“Yeah,”  Donghyuck nodded.

 

“I’m not surprised she would give him the place. No one but Taeyong couldn’t taken care of it quite like she had.” Youngho waved a hand at the place. He leant back at the reception desk, shoulders lax. “This is exactly the kind of place I imagined Taeyong growing old in all these years.”  

 

Donghyuck remained quiet. He knew what they meant. Taeyong deserved to live in a big, busy household full of sunlight, laughter, homemade jam and quilts, with a thriving vegetable garden in the backyard and dinner cooking on the stovetop.

 

He also knew Taeyong deserved someone to share all of these with.

 

“This is the kind of place your father would be happy in.” Jaehyun said quietly. “I really don’t know if I should be here. In fact, even if your father would be alright with me -,”

 

Donghyuck glanced outside. He gulped.

 

“- I think, that Ten and -”

 

“Jung Jaehyun.” Kim Dongyoung stood at the door, eyes narrowed dangerously. “What in the living _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?”

 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun straightened up. “I can explain, I -,”

 

“Scratch that. Why did you even think that it would be okay -”

 

Dongyoung was dressed in a soft blue linen shirt and jeans, and Donghyuck had never once thought of him as intimidating, but his expression as he glared at Jaehyun was nothing short of terrifying. Jaehyun raised his hands. “Wait -,”

 

“You’re fucking shameless, Jung.” Dongyoung hissed, taking a couple of menacing steps towards Jaehyun. “After all the shit you pulled -”

 

“I know -”

 

“You know?”

 

“Shit, I-”

 

“And you didn’t even care?”

 

“I care -”

 

“Not enough to visit -”

 

“Hey there,” Youngho’s hand caught Dongyoung from barreling into Jaehyun, mouth twisted into the most unpleasant scowl. “Calm down. There’s a kid present.”

 

“What made you think you could stay here?” Dongyoung hissed.

 

“Well, I -” Jaehyun caught Donghyuck’s pleading gaze. “Well, I was here for a business trip and the place was recommended by a - by a -.”

 

“By a _local_ ,” Donghyuck mouthed.

 

Jaehyun squinted. “By a - a what?”

 

Dongyoung whipped around in time to see Donghyuck smile innocently. He looked at him suspiciously for a couple of seconds before turning back to Jaehyun who had been trying to subtly signal Youngho to call 911.

 

“Who?” He reiterated.

 

“By a young man.” Jaehyun blurted out. “Didn’t catch the name.”

 

“Is it Yangyang?” Dongyoung gritted his teeth. “If it’s Yangyang, I swear to -”

 

Donghyuck nodded frantically to Jaehyun, sending a silent prayer to Yangyang’s soul when Dongyoung gets his hold on him. He would send the largest bouquet he could find at his wake. He’d even provide the coffee.

 

“Uh, I think so -”

 

“He’s going to die.” Dongyoung declared. “But not before you -”

 

“Down there, bunny.” Youngho said calmly. He gently separates Jaehyun and Dongyoung, grinning slightly at Donghyuck’s grateful, teary smile.

 

“I don’t know what’s the deal between you and this guy, but -”

 

Donghyuck saw a tuft of honey brown disappear from the top of the stairs.

 

“- He’s just a guy here for business. I’m a guy here for a vacation. You’re a guy here for homicide. But let’s just all get along.” Youngho was saying.

 

Dongyoung was glaring at Jaehyun with such single minded viciousness that he ignored Youngho. “Look, I really don’t know what your deal is.” He said. “But you better fucking leave him alone, Jung. He’s been through enough because of you.”

 

“I’m not -” Jaehyun started.

 

“His son -” Dongyoung pointed to Donghyuck.

 

A creak.

 

“ - his son is getting married this Sunday afternoon. And Taeyong’s got enough on his mind with this wedding. He’s been scrambling around for weeks -”

 

Another creak.

 

“- And he’s at his wit’s end, probably. You know he’s delicate. He’s shatters at the -”

 

“ _Don’t_!”

 

Donghyuck jumped as a blur of honey brown, white and navy tumbled down the stairs, an ungraceful ‘eep!’ escaping him with every step he falls. Within a couple of seconds, he had reached the end, feet wrong way up and hair all over the place.

 

Lee Taeyong sat up, wind knocked out of him from his fall and red cheeked from embarrassment, and stared up at the three men he hadn’t seen in such a long time.

 

Silence.

 

They stared at him and he stared at them.

 

Donghyuck gaped at the scene in front of him, heart pounding.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Well,” Jaehyun winced. “You always did know how to make an entrance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for two things:
> 
> 1.) Lack of Dongyoung - don't worry, he'll be much more present in future chapters!  
> 2.) Late update - this season is pretty hectic in my country, and filled with family reunions and stuff. I'll try to be on time for the next update hekhek
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


	4. Mamma Mia! (Part Two of Two)

 

When Taeyong was a young man, he envisioned a very carefully mapped-out blueprint of his life. He was going to graduate and spend the summer with the love of his life, perform and be with Ten for years to come, and settle down in a nice home by the sea, married and perhaps with a few children toddling by his feet. 

 

It was a good life, he thought. 

 

“Next time …” Ten groaned, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Jaemin’s voice echoed from the bathroom, trilling to unforeseen heights, along with the melody of the tinkling water. “Next time I get my hands on that brat, I’m going to inject milk right into his lactose intolerant ass.” 

 

“You shouldn’t frown so much, pumpkin.” Taeyong told him gently.

 

“Jaemin!” Renjun bellowed, slamming on the bathroom door with all the force in his lithe little body. “If you finish all the water, I swear to -” 

 

“The ocean’s _ right there _ , Injunnie~” 

 

Taeyong winced as Renjun exploded with curses and swears that would make his poor grandmother shrivel up and die. Ten watched with half-lidded eyes as Renjun kicked once, twice, before the poor bathroom door gave up and burst open. 

 

Jaemin shrieked. 

 

“Na Jaemin, I swear to fucking -” 

 

“Oh God, they remind me of us more and more.” Ten groaned. Taeyong giggled, carding his fingers through the silvery strands of his hair. 

 

He asked, “Is that a bad thing?” 

 

“Not really,” Ten admitted. “Gives me a headache, though.” 

 

“Now we know what Dongyoung must’ve felt like.” 

 

“Ah, that bunny.” Ten sighed. 

 

Taeyong laughed, thinking back to the good old days where he and Ten would run around the campus, terrorizing everyone with the TVXQ covers and Crayola-colored hair, Dongyoung shaking his head and picking up after them. It’s been nine years since Ten ritually sacrificed their high school yearbook, sending the crumbling entrails of his racoon-lined eyeliners up in billowing flames. 

 

“Is he flying over for the wedding?” 

 

“Yeah, it was actually Donghyuck’s idea.” Taeyong said, smiling at the thought of the last time he saw his old friend. He wondered whether Dongyoung still stuck with his carrot-colored hair or went back to the mousy brown he wore for most of middle school and early years of high school. “I don’t know when he’s flying over, though. Idiot just sent back his invitations with a check beside the word ‘Going’.” 

 

Ten cracked an eye open. “So, are you ever going to try getting with Doyoung?”

 

“ _ Ten _ !” Taeyong yelped, blushing. Memories of Dongyoung’s last night in Jeju flooded his mind and the back of his neck prickled with heat. 

 

“You’re  _ never  _ going to tap that?”  Ten asked incredulously, sitting up now. 

 

“Been there,” He muttered. “Done that.” 

 

“Would still do that, I bet.” 

 

Taeyong looked away, “It’s been years.” 

 

_ Years.  _ The younger Taeyong never would’ve imagined that he would end up like this: an overworked, overwhelmed single father of one, holding the head of his superstar best friend on his lap while his pseudo-sons wrestle it out in his bathtub, water sloshing around - probably adding to the work he had to do that night. 

 

His bones ached. 

 

His mind wheezed.

 

His heart throbbed with a phantom pain. 

 

_ Years.  _ He sighed.  _ Yeah, it’s been years.  _

 

“Taeyong?” Mark stood at his bedroom door, looking all shades of awkward. “I’ve set up Jaemin and Renjun’s room. Do -” He cast a grim look at the entrance to the bathroom where everything had gone suspiciously quiet. “Do I - do - do I-?”

 

“Go ahead,” Taeyong laughed breathily. 

 

“Alright,” He saluted. Taeyong grinned as Mark disappeared into the bathroom. A few yelps and scuffles later, he emerged, an arm wrapped tight around Renjun’s shoulders and Jaemin’s head cradled against his waist like a football. A scandalously tiny towel wrapped around Jaemin’s waist and Taeyong sent up a silent prayer for Mark. 

 

“-Ow, Mark!” Jaemin scowled. “Let me go!” 

 

“Nope,” Mark said victoriously. He grinned at Taeyong and Ten, cheeks for once devoid of a red flush as he nodded to them, dragging the two out of the bedroom. 

 

“There’s hope for him yet.” Ten mused. “Not a total pushover.” 

 

“A total pushover wouldn’t have lasted as long he did with Donghyuck.” Taeyong snorted. 

 

“Kitty got claws.” Ten nodded approvingly. 

 

Taeyong smiled at the spot where Mark had disappeared. 

 

“He’s a good match for Hyuckie.” He said. “Completely and utterly soft, but has a heart and a spine of steel for things that actually counted.” 

 

“Like?” 

 

“Like proposing to him before life tears them apart.” Taeyong smiled. 

 

It was an expression of affection, warmth and - though try as he might not to let it take over - just the slightest bit of jealousy. A part of him was overjoyed that Donghyuck wouldn’t have to grow old like he had, but there’s a part of, small as it may be, wished that he could have the same thing. 

 

He sighed and looked down at his lap. 

 

Ten had dozed off, nodding against his thigh. Taeyong sighed. Both of them weren’t exactly getting any younger, and no matter how much he assures Ten that he was fine by himself, they both knew better. 

 

“I wish I had your heart, Tennie.” Taeyong murmured. 

 

Ten had a heart of steel. Nothing could break him. 

 

Sometimes, Taeyong was surprised that they didn’t end up together. Somehow, they’ve always avoided venturing into the messy spectrum of romance. They fit perfectly together, two parts of one whole soul. But they knew that they both wanted different things. Taeyong wanted to end up in a house of stuffed toys and hyperactive children, while Ten wanted to live in a stylish penthouse in the heart of the city, reading at night peacefully in his bed. 

 

While Ten’s gregarious nature ended up working out for him, as he never had to worry about being alone, even when he was single. Taeyong’s solitary nature meant that he needed a family to keep him from being lonely. 

He had Donghyuck. 

 

But now his baby’s all grown up. 

 

“Back to work, Lee.” He whispered to himself. Looking around with a frown, he couldn’t help but wonder -  _ where  _ is  _ Donghyuck?  _

 

In the years that he’d raised the kid, there had never been a quiet moment. 

 

_ Is this going to be life after the wedding?  _ Taeyong wondered, peeking into every room on his way downstairs, checking for any pesky twenty-year old children skulking at the dark corners of the Homestay. 

 

“Hyuck -” He started to say when a loud, angry voice reached his ears. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but smile faintly. After these years, it was still the same. Comforting. Familiar. Familiar in its shaking anger. 

 

“- He’s been through enough because of you.” 

 

_ Who the hell is Dongyoung talking to?  _ Taeyong wondered, heading towards the staircase leading to the entrance foyer where the voices were coming from. 

 

“I’m not -” 

 

His mind blanked. 

 

“His son-” 

 

Before Taeyong could stop himself, his foot landed on the creaky step of the staircase. A creak. He winced, bracing himself to run away in case the noise attracted their attention. He hoped not. 

 

He wanted to see with his own two eyes. 

 

“ - his son is getting married this Sunday afternoon -” 

 

He placed another tentative step forward, foot hovering over the step as he crouched down, trying to see as much as he could without revealing his position.

 

Taeyong needed to see with his own two eye. 

 

Heart pounding behind his ears, he peeked at the entrance lobby. The first person he saw was a tall figure. He knew those arms anywhere. Memories of sun kissed summer days and melting ice cubes came to mind. Taeyong’s breath hitched. 

 

Seo Youngho stood at the entrance lobby. His dark hair was coiffed perfectly. His tall and muscular figure showcased in a tight black shirt and pants and  _ holy crap James Dean would fucking cry. _ Youngho was frowning, his arms crossed and flexed and the sight of them were bringing up an entire plethora of unholy thoughts in -

“He’s been scrambling around for weeks -”

Taeyong glanced at the person yelling and promptly lost his footing. 

Kim Dongyoung was standing there. But it did not look like the Doyoung that Taeyong remembered. He looked nothing like the Clark Kent figure he was in high school. Now, he was broad-shouldered in a light blue cotton button-down, tapering down to a small waist, looking strong and fit, looking like  _ Superman  _ with his dark hair curling over his forehead. 

_ What. The. Fuck.  _

His foot landed on the next step ungracefully, emitting another creak. But he didn’t care, eyes wide as he gawked at Dongyoung. 

Crap, Seoul really did a number on him, didn’t it? 

“- And he’s at his wit’s end, probably. You  _ know  _ he’s delicate -”

He’s yelling at someone, someone that Taeyong couldn’t see from his perch up on the steps. He leaned forward, squinting his eyes, dangerously rocking forward in order to see -

Jung Jaehyun. 

Taeyong’s heart stopped. 

He took a deep breath once. Twice. 

And promptly lost his footing. 

 

 

 

Fuck. 

That fucking hurt. 

Taeyong groaned, the world a complicated blur of upside-downs and inside-outs. Before he realized where he was and why he was there and who he was  _ with  _ -

With an undignified noise escaping his lips, Taeyong floundered, trying to pull himself together. All the blood in his body has rushed up to his face, making his feel light-headed and dizzy and so fucking embarrassed. 

He looked up. 

Seo Youngho. 

Kim Dongyoung.

Jung Jaehyun. 

“You always did know how to make an entrance.” Jaehyun said, quietly.  

 

 

 

Taeyong blinked. 

_ It’s been years.  _

“I better be dreaming.” He said lowly. Dangerously. Jaehyun flinched as the venomous undertones of his voice. Ten would’ve been proud. “You better not be here.” 

Youngho laughed. He never did take Taeyong’s angry kitten face very seriously. 

“Do you want me to pinch you, T?” He snorted. 

Despite himself, Taeyong laughed, kicking his legs to avoid Youngho’s grabby hands. Like many years ago, there was an instant spark as they both laughed at each other and with each other. “N-no, you c-can’t - keep your hands to yourself, Seo Youngho!” He warned through his giggles. “Stop making such a racket, you’re always causing a scene!” 

“It wasn’t me this time!” Youngho protested.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. 

“Honest!” He pointed to Dongyoung, who looked ruffled. “It was him!” 

“Uh, I - uh,” Dongyoung blinked. 

“God, Doyoung, is that you?” Taeyong mumbled, leaning forward to take a closer look. Dongyoung took a step back. “It’s been years.” 

“Uh, yeah, years - you probably didn’t recognize me. I changed a lot -”

Dongyoung stammered, eyes shifting around and lips curling into such a familiar sight that Taeyong barked out a laugh. “It is you!” Taeyong squealed. 

“You probably didn’t -”

“You haven’t changed a bit!” Taeyong grinned. 

“-I did quite a bit -”

Taeyong glanced to the person beside him. 

“What are you doing here?” He scrambled to his feet. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here for the wedding.” Dongyoung said smoothly. 

“I’m here on a spontaneous vacation.” Youngho said, looking over Taeyong’s shoulder. He whipped around, only to see Donghyuck standing there, giving him a confused, nervous smile. He never did get to see his dad quite flustered.  _ Poor kid _ , Taeyong sighed inwardly.  _ This must be such a shock for him.  _

It’s certainly a surprise for him. 

“And you?” He said quietly. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

“I’m - ” Jaehyun started, voice dying out when their eyes meet.

Taeyong’s heart was furiously pounding. 

“- I’m here to see the island.” Jaehyun said quietly. “You know I’ve always wanted to spend some time at Jeju.” 

Silence. 

“W-well, what is this?” Taeyong cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Jaehyun to Dongyoung. “Why are you making such a noise -” 

“It was them -” 

Promptly deciding that looking at Dongyoung and his big dark eyes weren’t doing much help for his health either, he choose to look at Youngho. Bad idea. He was smiling. “I was just here, minding my own business -” 

“Don’t even try, Seo.” Taeyong sniffled, deciding that looking at his feet was the best action moving forward. “Y-you can’t stay here, though -” 

“They’ve already paid for their rooms, dad!” Donghyuck interrupted. 

_ Shit.  _

“Uh, so uhm -” Taeyong floundered. 

“I guess we’re staying?” Jaehyun asked gently, deep indentations forming on his cheek at the slightest smile gracing his lips.  _ Fuck  _ Jaehyun. 

Dimples. 

Sending a giant middle finger to whatever cosmic deity that decided that giving men dimples was ever a good idea, Taeyong gritted his teeth. “Do whatever the fuck you want!” He huffed, spinning around his heels. His heart throbbed. “I- I have a lot of work to - to do. J-just get H-Hyuck -” 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tyong,” A gentle baritone cut through his ramblings. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong turned uncertainly. 

Youngho, Jaehyun and Dongyoung smiled at him. 

“It’s good to see you again.” 


	5. Mamma Mia! (Part Three of Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moments in between Money, Money, Money and Mamma Mia! (Part Two of Two).

 

When Donghyuck was a young boy just getting in touch with his sexuality, he envisioned a very carefully mapped-out blueprint of his ideal man, carefully crafted from the pages of young adult fiction: a street-smart, bad boy with a heart of gold. Preferably one who sung like Michael Jackson and danced like his Uncle Ten.

And then Donghyuck met Mark Lee.

A hardworking wannabe rapper from Canada. Mark Lee who had big dreams and an even bigger heart. To Donghyuck, he was larger than life. Bigger than big.

The first time Jaemin and Renjun heard him talking about Mark, they took one look at the high fever in his face, another at each other, and knew that something had changed. Lee Donghyuck had met Mark Lee -- and life would never be the same again.

 

_“Does Lee Taeyong live here?”_

An uncertain, gentle baritone cut through their argument. Donghyuck froze, an icy hand seizing his guts as he felt the warm Jeju wind filtering past the open door and into the entrance foyer. Jungwoo looked over his shoulder, frowning.

“Yes, he does.” He said. “Are you here for the wedding?”

Donghyuck turned.

“Ah, well, yeah.” Framed against the mid-afternoon light, a man shifted his feet uncomfortably. “We’re old friends and I - uh, well, is he here?”

He was wearing a button-down and slacks, the monochromatic, expensive kind -- the kind that was drastically out of place in this part of Jeju. A blazer hung over his arm and Donghyuck could spot a silk tie stuffed carelessly into his pocket.

“It’s been years.” The man smiled nervously, deep indentations forming on his cheeks.

Dimples.

“Jung Jaehyun?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaehyun seemed surprised. He looked at Donghyuck carefully, eyes conflicted. “Are you Taeyong’s son? Donghyuck?”

He swallowed, opening his mouth to speak when -

“Jae.” Another man entered the foyer, laughing. “You left me behind, man. Are -”

“Seo Youngho?” Donghyuck squeaked.

Youngho looked at him. His dark hair was down and unstyled, his gentle, lazily downturned eyes framed by glasses but his intimidating physique immediately brought Donghyuck to a defensive stance - he was taller than anyone that Donghyuck has ever met, taller than even Jaehyun, and _muscular_.

He was much more casually dressed than Jaehyun in a pair of jeans and a form-fitting shirt. Despite himself, Donghyuck looked at the relaxed muscles lining Youngho’s arms and couldn’t help but think, _Way to go, Dad._

“Are you Donghyuck?” An almost-childish happiness that seemed so out of place on such a grown man filled Youngho’s face.

“Uh, I am-” Donghyuck glanced at Jaehyun. He stopped.

He was still staring at Donghyuck, looking at his face intensely, gaze sweeping over Donghyuck’s features as though he was searching for something.

“-- last time I saw you, you were just a tiny kid -,” Youngho was saying.

“Excuse me,” Jungwoo spoke up. “Donghyuck, do you know them?”

“Uh,” Donghyuck broke into a cold sweat. “I-”

A crash resounded from upstairs.

“Jungwoo!” Mark bounded down the stairs. His face seemed aged since the last time Donghyuck saw him.  “Taeyong asked if you can bring the drill? Ten broke -”

“Did he break the windows again?” He sighed, long-suffering. Mark nodded, glancing behind him with a wary eye. Jungwoo reached under the counter for Taeyong’s utility belt.  “This happened last time he met a caffeinated Jaemin too-,”

Another crash.

“ _Tennie_ ,” Taeyong shrieked. “Tennie, _think_!”

Mark paled.

“Hurry,” He mouthed to Jungwoo before disappearing back upstairs.

Donghyuck chanced a glance at Youngho and Jaehyun. They were both looking upstairs with almost identical fond expressions on their faces.

“Okay,” Jungwoo sighed, straightening up. On one hand, he carried Taeyong’s utility belt and with the other, he carried the first aid kit. He saluted Donghyuck, his lips drawn to a grim, straight line. “I’m going in. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, Zeus!” Donghyuck called out as Jungwoo climbed the stairs.

“Your dad …” Youngho started.

“Taeyong hasn’t changed at all, has he?” Jaehyun laughed.

Donghyuck looked at him. Jaehyun shook his head, “I remember him chasing after Ten when we were in high school, always cleaning up after that human hurricane before getting dragged into the whole circus himself.”

He looked at Donghyuck, eyes warmer than they’ve ever been since setting eyes on him. “We were in high school together, me and your dad.”

“And I didn’t get to meet Taeyong until he’d _graduated_ high school but,” Youngho grinned. “I think anyone who had ever met Taeyong would know that he always yelled like that when he was getting flustered.”

“Does he still whine like a baby when he doesn’t get his way?” Jaehyun asked eagerly, eyes shining now.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck breathed. He couldn’t believe it. He only took a chance on these two, unknowing if they still felt the same towards his dad. If the bright smiles on their faces were of any indication, he just might pull off his plan.

“Wiggle his shoulders when he gets excited?” Youngho pressed.

He laughed, “Every time.”

“You know, Taeyong always hated it when I teased him.” Youngho mused. “He would wriggle like a worm and walk away when I did.”

“Really?” Jaehyun looked at him, eyes crinkling to a smile. “He just turned red when Doyoung, Ten and I would gang up on him back then.”

“You knew Uncle Ten and Uncle Do … Doyoung?”

“Oh, it was his nickname back in the day.” Jaehyun grinned. With the fond, mischievous twinkle in his eye, he seemed less of an intimidating executive. “When we met Ten in freshman year, he decided that Dongyoung was too much of a mouthful.”

“We call him Old Man Dong!” Donghyuck said excitedly.

Jaehyun laughed, a throaty, full sound that filled Donghyuck’s heart up with a warm, fuzzy feeling. “I bet he doesn’t appreciate being called that,”

“Oh, he doesn’t.” Donghyuck nodded eagerly.

“So, you went to high school with Taeyong?” Johnny asked Jaehyun.

“I grew up with Taeyong.” Jaehyun smiled. “We lived next door to each other. Our -,”

Another crash resounded from upstairs.

Donghyuck could vaguely hear the menacing sound of the drill as footsteps ran around. He could only wonder what scene was unfolding upstairs, and how long could Jaemin and Renjun keep Taeyong from the entrance foyer. He also wondered how long could Jaemin keep himself from Uncle’s Ten claws, and shuddered.

“Should we -,” Jaehyun’s eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty. “Should we go help?”

“No!” Donghyuck yelped. He couldn’t let them meet his dad before he could make them promise not to tell him that it was Donghyuck who invited them to Jeju.

He’d like to live until he married the love of his life, thanks.  

Jaehyun and Youngho looked at him.

“You see, uh,” Donghyuck looked down at his feet.

He had to think of a story and he had to think of it _fast_.

“Dad wasn’t the one who invited you to the wedding.” He looked up. “I did.”

“O-oh,” Jaehyun visibly deflated.

Youngho frowned, “Donghyuck, why -”

“Well, he’s done so much for me. And he always talked about you so fondly -” He very carefully avoided eye contact with Youngho. _Ice cubes, indeed_. “- and I thought what an amazing surprise it would be for him that you are going to be at my wedding.”

“H-hang on,” Jaehyun looked very distressed now. “Donghyuck, if your dad wasn’t the one to send the invitation, then I shouldn’t be here -”

“But -”

“No, Donghyuck, you don’t understand.” Jaehyun hissed, looking around much like a cornered mouse. “I don’t know how much your dad has told you but the last time we saw each other, he very clearly told me that he never wanted to see me again -”

“That was _years_ ago!” Donghyuck lied against his teeth. “I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

“Look, Donghyuck, I’ve seen you’ve gone through all the trouble inviting us here.” Youngho spoke up. “I’d quite like to see Taeyong again after all these years, but if he’s not actually the one who said he wanted to see us, I’m not sure if it’s the best idea for us to be here. Maybe we should go back to the mainland and find a hotel to reconvene -”

“How did you guys even know each other?” Donghyuck burst out, trying to get the conversation far away from ‘leaving’.

“Uh, we don’t, actually.” Youngho nudged their bags - near-identical black suitcases, Donghyuck noticed. “Our bags got switched up at the airport. Then we found out we were headed to the same place -,”

“Airport? Where are you from?” His mind was racing, blindly grasping at any straws he could find to make the two stay.

“I’m from Chicago,” Youngho said, before nodding to Jaehyun. “He’s from Connecticut.”

“You’ve both come so far!” Donghyuck exclaimed, leading them to the reception desk. “When I invited the two of you, I didn’t expect that you would even reply, much less fly all the way around the globe to attend my wedding. Surely -,”

_Surely._ He thought, gritting his teeth as he watched their expression remain doubtful.

“Surely, there must be a special reason why you would fly all the way to Jeju and be here for my wedding.” Donghyuck pleaded. He looked at Jaehyun, desperate to get them to stay. “Like, I don’t know, a _siren’s call_ , maybe -”

A pregnant pause hung over the air as he peered up at the from underneath his eyelashes. Surely, there must be something there, still.

Youngho scoffed, charmed. The tension broke.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Jaehyun snorted, then he looked at Donghyuck with such a fond, bemused expression that he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe he got through to them. “You’re little minx, you know that?  You’re just like your father. He also pouted exactly the same way when he was asking Doyoung, Ten and me for the impossible.”

“Really?” Donghyuck smiled, writing their names down to the guest logbook.

“Yeah, there was one time during sophomore year when TxT - your father and Ten’s band back in the day - wanted to perform during halftime of the final basketball game of the season.” Jaehyun sighed. “Your father didn’t want to, at first. But Ten got him hooked to the idea. And you probably know that when your father sets his mind to something -,”

“He does everything in his power - and more, I should say - to get it.” Youngho nodded.

“So he -,”

“Passport?” Donghyuck interjected gingerly. Jaehyun and Youngho wordlessly passed him their passports, thankfully too engrossed in the story to protest.

“What happened?” Youngho asked.

“Taeyong bribed the marching band, the AV guys, even the guys at the basketball team with baked goods.” Jaehyun shook his head, eyes crinkling as the memory came to mind. “When halftime came, there was a group of really awful girls doing this tacky dance performance when the lights went off.”

“No?” Donghyuck gasped. “Did they -”

“Oh, yeah.” He grinned. “The next thing we know, Taeyong and Ten were dancing and singing their hearts out in the middle of the gymnasium, dressed in these leather getups -”

Donghyuck and Youngho were dying.

“Fuck, how did they get away with that?” Youngho howled, clutching his sides.

Donghyuck wiped away a tear. “Dad was _wild_.”

“Oh, they both got a week’s detention. But they were so good that the competing team’s school even invited them to perform for _their_ school festival.” Jaehyun said, eliciting another round of laughter from the two. “And that was nothing compared to junior prom -”

“What happened during junior prom?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaehyun’s face suddenly darkened.  

Donghyuck pouted. “What happened -”

“You little brat,” Youngho snorted, looking over the reception desk. Donghyuck smiled guiltily. “Checking us in while we were busy.”

He reached over, gently pinching Donghyuck’s ear. “You definitely take after your dad.”

“Taeyong was such a _brat_ when I met him.” Youngho leaned back, sighing. “You wouldn’t expect such a mature, stoic-looking guy to be such a kid but -”

“But -?” Donghyuck asked, holding his ear. His heart fluttered.

There was something about Youngho, the relaxed set in his shoulders and easy swagger in which he carried himself that made Donghyuck relax in his presence almost immediately.

“This land right here used to belong to this old lady, you see.” Youngho explained. “She wouldn’t let us walk through her land to get to the cliff and your dad really, _really_ wanted to see Jeju from the cliffside view. So he made this really elaborate plan to sneak past the old lady and her yappy terrier -,”

“He befriended the dog, didn’t he?” Donghyuck sighed.

“You _do_ know your dad.” Youngho laughed. Beside him, Jaehyun smiled, eyes distant but fond. “Yeah, he did. After his plan ended with him with a twisted ankle, the old lady ended up taking care of him. She took him under her wing after a day or so. The amount of rainy afternoons we spent in her house learning how to knit -”

Youngho broke off, looking around with a sentimental look on his face. “I guess she became fond enough of him that she gave him the place, didn’t she?”

“I didn’t know about my dad’s trespassing history.” Donghyuck giggled softly. “But the land where Homestay is built was given to dad by an old lady he used to take care of when I was younger. I don’t remember much, but she used to give me -”

“Lemon candy?” Youngho guessed.

“Yeah,”  Donghyuck nodded.

“I’m not surprised she would give him the place. No one but Taeyong couldn’t taken care of it quite like she had.” Youngho waved a hand at the place. He leant back at the reception desk, shoulders lax. “This is exactly the kind of place I imagined Taeyong growing old in all these years.”  

Donghyuck remained quiet. He knew what they meant. Taeyong deserved to live in a big, busy household full of sunlight, laughter, homemade jam and quilts, with a thriving vegetable garden in the backyard and dinner cooking on the stovetop.

He also knew Taeyong deserved someone to share all of these with.

“This is the kind of place your father would be happy in.” Jaehyun said quietly. He looked around Homestay before breaking off into a sigh, looking at Donghyuck. “I really don’t know if I should be here. In fact, even if your father would be alright with me -,”

Movement just out on the balcony caught his eyes and Donghyuck glanced just above Jaehyun’s shoulder. He gulped.

“- I think, that Ten and -” Jaehyun was saying, when a door swung open and suitcase fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

“Jung Jaehyun.” Kim Dongyoung stood at the door, eyes narrowed dangerously. He did _not_ look happy to see him there.  “What in the living _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?”

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun straightened up, looking like a dear in headlights. “I can explain, I -,”

“Scratch that. Why did you even think that it would be okay -”

Dongyoung was dressed in a soft blue linen shirt and jeans, and Donghyuck had never once thought of him as intimidating, but his expression as he glared at Jaehyun was nothing short of terrifying. Jaehyun raised his hands. “Wait -,”

“You’re fucking shameless, Jung.” Dongyoung hissed, taking a couple of menacing steps towards Jaehyun. “After all the shit you pulled -”

“I know -”

“ _You know?_ ”

“Shit, I-”

“And you didn’t even care?”

“I care -”

“Not enough to visit -”

“Hey there,” Youngho’s hand caught Dongyoung from barreling into Jaehyun, mouth twisted into the most unpleasant scowl. “Calm down. There’s a kid present.”

“What made you think you could stay here?” Dongyoung hissed.

“Well, I -” Jaehyun caught Donghyuck’s pleading gaze. “Well, I was here for a business trip and the place was recommended by a - by a -.”

“By a _local_ ,” Donghyuck mouthed.

Jaehyun squinted. “By a - a what?”

Dongyoung whipped around in time to see Donghyuck smile innocently. He looked at him suspiciously for a couple of seconds before turning back to Jaehyun who had been trying to subtly signal Youngho to call 911.

“Who?” He reiterated.

“By a young man.” Jaehyun blurted out. “Didn’t catch the name.”

“Is it Yangyang?” Dongyoung gritted his teeth. “If it’s Yangyang, I swear to -”

Donghyuck nodded frantically to Jaehyun, sending a silent prayer to Yangyang’s soul when Dongyoung gets his hold on him. He would send the largest bouquet he could find at his wake. He’d even provide the coffee.

“Uh, I think so -”

“He’s going to die.” Dongyoung declared. “But not before you -”

“Down there, bunny.” Youngho said calmly. He gently separates Jaehyun and Dongyoung, grinning slightly at Donghyuck’s grateful, teary smile.

“I don’t know what’s the deal between you and this guy, but -”

Donghyuck saw a tuft of honey brown disappear from the top of the stairs.

“- He’s just a guy here for business. I’m just a guy here for a vacation. You’re just a guy here for homicide. But let’s just all get along.” Youngho was saying.

Dongyoung was glaring at Jaehyun with such single-minded viciousness that he ignored Youngho. “Look, I really don’t know what your deal is.” He said. “But you better fucking leave him alone, Jung. He’s been through enough because of you.”

“I’m not -” Jaehyun started.

“His son -” Dongyoung pointed to Donghyuck.

A creak.

“ - his son is getting married this Sunday afternoon. And Taeyong’s got enough on his mind with this wedding. He’s been scrambling around for weeks -”

Another creak.

“- And he’s at his wit’s end, probably. You know he’s delicate. He shatters at the -”

“ _Don’t_!”

Donghyuck jumped as a blur of honey brown, white and navy tumbled down the stairs, an ungraceful ‘eep!’ escaping him with every step he falls. Within a couple of seconds, he had reached the end, feet wrong way up and hair all over the place.

Lee Taeyong sat up, wind knocked out of him from his fall and red cheeked from embarrassment, and stared up at the three men he hadn’t seen in such a long time.

Silence.

They stared at him and he stared at them.

Donghyuck gaped at the scene in front of him, heart pounding. Oh dear.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on twt uwu](https://twitter.com/kuyatyong)


End file.
